Phun with Phantom Trivia
by Christine Marie Jonasdotter
Summary: The ultimate Phantom lovers trivia. write me your answers and I'll give you your grade and you can know exactly how you rank as a true Phan of The Phantom of the Opera. This quiz is based mostly off of the book, however there are some on movie & musical.


Phun With Phantom Trivia

1. What is the Phantom's name?

a) Raoul

b) Gustave

c) Erik

d) Sherman

2. In what year does Christine die according to the Joel Schumacker movie?

a) 1917

b) 1919

c) 1870

d) 1892

3. What is Raoul's last name?

a) Daaé

b) Lefarve

c) Chagny

d) Giry

4. What is the name of the opera in which La Carlotta gives her famous croak according to the Joel Schumacker movie?

a) Il Muto

b) Hannibal

c) Don Juan Triumphant

d) Roberto le Diablo

5. What did the Phantom give to Christine that symbolized her freedom?

a) A rose

b) A ring

c) A locket

d) A handkerchief

6. Which one of the following activities did the Phantom forbid Christine from doing?

a) Singing

b) Sleeping

c) Eating

d) Marriage

7. Which one of the following is NOT one of the Phantom's many names?

a) Angel of Music

b) Opera Ghost

c) Passarino

d) Good Genius

8. Who is the Phantom's box keeper?

a) Monsieur Firmin

b) Madame Giry

c) Meg Giry

d) Christine Daaé

9. What does the Phantom dress as for the masked ball?

a) Himself

b) Red Death

c) a cab driver

d) a Spanish Conquistador

10. What does the scorpion trigger?

a) Water

b) Fire

c) Gunpowder

d) Death

11. Where does the grasshopper jump?

a) To the moon

b) Across a table

c) Out of its box

d) Jolly high

12. What is the tree in the torture chamber made of?

a) Iron

b) Wood

c) Gold

d) Glass

13. Who has a fiery face with glowing yellow eyes?

a) The Phantom

b) The siren

c) The rat catcher

d) The Persian

14. What does the sign on the Phantoms back say?

a) Kick me

b) Touch me not

c) Curse the day

d) Kiss me, I'm Irish

15. What does Raoul dress as for the masked ball?

a) A white domino

b) A bullfighter

c) A rich guy

d) A black domino

16. What did Christine do when the Phantom left to "see his banker"?

a) Steal the bag of life and death

b) Attempt suicide

c) Sing to amuse herself

d) Switch the Phantom's toothpaste with glue

17. Who says to keep you hand at the level of your eyes? Book! Not Musical!

a) The Persian

b) Madame Giry

c) a random person

d) Christine Daaé

18. How many teeth does Madame Giry have?

a) 14

b) 3

c) 86

d) 26

19. How long had the Phantom been giving Christine vocal lessons?

a) All her life

b) 2 weeks

c) Since she was 7 years old

d) 3 months

20. What was the name of the woman whose hand Isadore Saack kissed during the performance of La Juive?

a) Julie Maniera

b) Cécile Jammes

c) Charlotte Valerius

d) Madeline Laphelle

21. Where did the Phantom take Christine on carriage rides?

a) Perros

b) Bois

c) Menstre

d) Uppsala

22. is NOT the name of a dancer?

a) Cécile

b) Meg

c) Sorelli

d) Victoria

23. What is the name of Christine's bedroom in the house on the lake?

a) Flower room

b) Torture Chamber

c) Louis Philippe room

d) Roi de Lahore

24. What is Monsieur Moncharmin's first name?

a) Moncharmin

b) Armand

c) André

d) Gabriel

25. Christine and the Phantom sing the duet from which opera?

a) Don Giovanni

b) Otello

c) Roméo et Juliette

d) Faust

26. What was the first song Christine sang on the night of her triumph?

a) "Je Veux Vivre" from Roméo et Juliette by Gounod

b) "Der Hölle Rache" from Die Zauberflöte by Mozart

c) "Crudelle? Ah, no mio bene!" from Don Giovanni by Mozart

d) "The King of Thulé" from Faust by Gounod

27. What does the phantom say he is a sort of?

a) Don Juan

b) Red Death

c) Phantom

d) Corpse

28. What colour are the Phantom's eyes in the dark?

a) Blue

b) White

c) Black

d) Yellow

29. What was Mame Giry's Husband's name?

a) Giry

b) Jammes

c) Jules

d) Mercier

30. Which Opera is César from?

a) Le Prophète

b) Faust

c) La Juive

d) Roi de Lahore

31. Where did Christine and Raoul first meet?

a) Paris

b) Sweden

c) Bois

d) Perros

32. How did Daddy Daaé die?

a) He was murdered

b) Old age

c) Illness

d) Suicide

33. What is Carlotta's nationality?

a) Sweedish

b) Italian

c) Spanish

d) French

34. Who does the chandelier hit?

a) Christine

b) The concierge

c) Raoul

d) Carlotta

35. What left Raoul "as limp as a rag"?

a) Mazenderan parfum

b) Christine's kiss

c) The Phantom's fist

d) Sleeping gas

36. How long did Christine first stay with the Phantom?

a) Two weeks

b) Five days

c) a week

d) Three weeks

37. How long had Christine heard the phantom without seeing him?

a) All her life

b) Three months

c) Six months

d) A year

38. What does the cap the phantom wears to the masked ball say?

a) Touch me not

b) Woe to those with a nose

c) Don Juan Triumphs

d) Kick me

39. How did Christine describe the flowers?

a) Stupid

b) Pretty

c) Fragrant

d) Delicate

40. What colour are Christine's eyes?

a) Blue

b) Brown

c) Green

d) Hazel

41. True or False - Raoul has a mustache?

42. How old is Philippe?

a) 36

b) 41

c) 25

d) 82

43. Why did Philippe like Sorelli?

a) Her personality

b) Her job

c) Her eyes

d) Her money

44. How does the grasshopper jump?

a) Jolly High

b) Quickly

c) In circles

d) Into the fire

45. Where in Paris did the Phantom say that he was going to marry Christine?

a) Eiffel Tower

b) Palais Garnier

c) Madeline Chapelle

d) Notre Dame

46. What is the name of the Persian's servant?

a) Darius

b) Lachnel

c) Erik

d) Juan

47. What compelled Christine to return to the Phantom?

a) His hideous threats and curses

b) His sob on the threshold of the tomb

c) His good looks and charm

d) His tenderness and kindness

48. Whichis NOT a feeling which Christine has for the Phantom?

a) Pity

b) Horror

c) Servitude

d) Hatred

49. How old id Raoul?

a) 21

b) 18

c) 25

d) 20

50. True or False - Raoul plays Violin.

51. What is Raoul's profession?

a) Sailor

b) He has none

c) Musician

d) Opera critic

52. What is the Phantom's mask made of?

a) White leather

b) Black silk

c) White paper

d) Black lace

53. What is Christine's normal role in Faust?

a) Marguerite

b) Margarita

c) Sibel

d) Chorus Member

54. Who is Christine's adopted mother?

a) Mamma Valerius

b) Mother Jammes

c) Madame Giry

d) Signora Carlotta

55. What is Christine's nationality?

a) Swedish

b) French

c) Romanian

d) Norwegian

56. What is Raoul's hat made of?

a) Silk

b) Felt

c) Velvet

d) Plastic

57. What is the name of the daroga's servant?

a) Darwin

b) Dmitri

c) Damian

d) Darius

58. What does daroga mean?

a) Chief of police

b) Friend of the sultan

c) Man of Mazenderan

d) Chorus director

59. Who guards the house on the lake?

a) The phantom's siren

b) The phantom's Cerberus

c) The phantom's dog

d) The phantom's cow

60. What did Sorelli place on the base of the staircase?

a) a rose

b) a cross

c) a trumpet mouthpiece

d) a horseshoe

61. Which is NOT something which Christine tells Raoul?

a) "...I never mean to marry!"

b) "There is only one man who has the right to demand an account of me and that is my husband..."

c) "Why, you have them both already, my dear betrothed."

d) "We'll be parted forever..."

62. What does Carlotta eat for breakfast?

a) Eggs

b) Bacon

c) Chocolate

d) Pie

63. What colour of ink does the phantom write in?

a) Red

b) Blue

c) Black

d) Purple

64. How do Raoul and the Persian enter the house on the lake?

a) By the lake

b) Through a passage behind a scene from the Roi de Lahore

c) Through the front door

d) By getting Christine to give them the key

65. Who wrote the novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra?

a) Sarah Brightman

b) Andrew Lloyd Webber

c) Gaston Leroux

d) Joel Schumacker

66. Who was the first person to play Christine Daaé in the musical The Phantom of the Opera?

a) Emmy Rossum

b) Marie Danvers

c) Sarah Brightman

d) Sarah Lawrence

67. True or false - Madame Giry is a widow

68. What is Madame Giry's profession?

a) Dance instructor

b) Box keeper

c) Maid

d) Concierge

69. In the first movie, who played the Phantom?

a) Gerard Butler

b) Michael Crawford

c) Robert England

d) Lon Chaney

70. Which side of the mantelpiece is the scorpion on?

a) Left

b) Right

c) Center

d) It's not on the mantelpiece

71. How did Raoul and Christine first meet?

a) Christine was a servant girl in Raoul's house

b) Raoul rescued Christine's scarf

c) A pre-arranged marriage made by their parrents

d) Raoul saw Christine onstage at the Opera

72. Which is NOT a song from the musical?

a) Memory

b) Notes

c) Track down this murderer

d) Poor Fool

73. What did all of Daddy Daaé's stories include?

a) The Angel of Music

b) Royalty

c) Ghosts

d) Violins

was Joseph Buquet found hanging?

a) From box 5

b) On the stage

c) The third cellar

d) From Box 6

75. What did Christine eat at the Phantom's house?

a) A chicken wing

b) Shrimp

c) Roast beef

d) Caesar salad

76. What did the ghost give to Madame Giry?

a) A fan

b) Flowers

c) A pair of gloves

d) English sweets

77. Where was Raoul supposed to voyage to?

a) The United States of America

b) England

c) India

d) The North Pole

78. The score of which famous musical piece covers the Phantom's wall in his bedroom?

a) Dies Irae

b) Für Elise

c) Toccata and Fugue

d) The William Tell Overture

79. What is the name of Raoul's brother?

a) Philippe

b) Gaston

c) Charles

d) Jean

80. What voice part is Christine?

a) Contralto

b) Mezzo Soprano

c) Soprano

d) Tenor

81. What did Christine write her note to Raoul inviting him to the masked ball in?

a) Black ink

b) Pencil

c) Red ink

d) Magic marker

82. True or False - Christine promised to sing at a charity concert then refused to attend.

83. True or False - Raoul is Catholic

84. What was the Phantom's nickname in India?

a) Don Juan

b) Angel of Music

c) The bloody one

d) The trap-door lover

85. Where did the Phantom live?

a) The house on the lake

b) A quiet little ordinary flat

c) An old house in Paris that was covered in vines

d) A mansion on the outskirts of town

86. Until when does the Phantom give Christine to decide whether or not to become his wife?

a) 11:00pm

b) Midnight

c) 1:00am

d) 10:00pm

87. What is in the bag of life and death?

a) Loose change

b) 2 brass keys

c) 20,000 francs

d) 2 bronze keys

88. How old is Christine in the Joel Schumacker film?

a) 18

b) 16

c) 20

d) 21

89. What song did the Phantom play for Christine on the violin?

a) The Resurrection of Lazarus

b) Benedictus

c) Ave Maria

d) Kyrie

90. True or False - The Phantom has hair.

91. What is the name of the Phantom's opera?

a) The Rosy Hours of Mazenderan

b) Vanessa

c) Don Juan Triumphant

d) Beauty and the Beast

92. In the middle of which word does Carlotta emit her famous "co-ack"?

a) Subdue

b) Melody

c) Enwined

d) Evening

93. What is the Phantom's box?

a) Box 3

b) Box 5

c) Box 6

d) Box 4

94. Which famous opera composer was NOT at Christine's first triumph performance?

a) Debussy

b) Massenet

c) Gounod

d) Saint-Saëns

95. How many holes are in a Death's-head mask?

a) 6

b) 5

c) 4

d) 7

96. What does the Phantom call Christine?

a) Graceful

b) Intelligent

c) Inquisitive

d) Charming

97. What is the famous statue on the roof of the Opera?

a) Athena and the owl

b) Venus

c) the nine muses

d) Apollo and the lyre

98. What is the last sentence in the book?

a) The End.

b) Erik is dead.

c) Mademoiselle, I shall never forget you.

d) And they lived happily ever after.

99. What is the last word in the epilogue?

a) Ghost

b) Erik

c) Promise

d) Music

100. What did the Phantom say was the happiest moment of his life?

a) When Christine kissed his forehead

b) When he finished his Don Juan

c) When Christine turned the scorpion

d) When he tasted Christine's tears as she cried with him.


End file.
